


In Another Life

by TheyCallMeLazuli



Series: The Adventures Of GoldenClaw and Crossblade [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Dancing together, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Puppy Love, goldenclaw wuvs soundwave, non-canon, side fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCallMeLazuli/pseuds/TheyCallMeLazuli
Summary: Non-canon drabbles from The Assassin and the Engineer universe.





	In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> This should be fluffy, but we’ll see how things go.

For once, it felt like a boring day on the Nemesis. Goldenclaw tried to find something to do, be it conversing with Crossblade or practicing her aim with her rifle and cannon. Unfortunately, they bored her soon after. The only thing she could do now was sit alone in the break room and do something she hasn’t done before.

She hummed to a random melody.

Soundwave was passing by the break room when he heard humming coming from inside. He stopped walking, and looked inside to see GoldenClaw humming to herself, a rare smile on her face. Soundwave took a tentative step inside, feeling a smile form under his mask.

The femme didn’t take notice of the witness, her optics closed as her humming grew to soft singing. She hasn’t sang a tune since she was a youngling, but her voice was as melodic and clear as crystals.

Soundwave walked up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder gently. He looked over at her, grinning from behind his mask. He motioned for her to stand, his spark warming.

The sudden contact made Goldenclaw gasp and spin around. “S-S-Soundwave!” She squeaked. “U-Uh....You didn’t...Uhm....Oh Primus help me......I uh..... I hope you didn’t hear any of t-that....” She had a hard time trying to say a single sentence. However, at seeing him motion for her to stand, she blinked, confused of what he is doing. Nevertheless, she complied.

Soundwave gently took her hands and placed them on his shoulders, then rested his on her hips. Then he played a recording of an old Cybertronian love song, and began to sway in time with the music.

Seeing what he was doing, Claw’s optics widened. Her faceplate did not bother to hide the color rising to her face. “Oh, no S-Soundwave I....I don’t dance....I can’t.” She tried to refuse, but her spark and little smile said otherwise. The Decepticon didn’t seem like the romantic type, but he surprised her in a wonderful way.

Soundwave still held onto her, leading the slow dance. He began to move in a circle, his EM field radiating with affection. As he pulled her a little closer, his footwork began to get a bit faster.

Goldenclaw let him lead her, sooner than later following to the pattern of the dance. Underneath her mouthguard, she smiled widely and genuinely. She could lean on his chest, before she laughing as they danced faster. Their EM field radiated something foreign for others, but heavily familiar with certain people.

Soundwave tapped her mouthguard, hugging her closer. He suddenly twirled her around, leaning her back when she span back to face him. He rested the forehead of his mask on her forehead, engine purring happily.

Goldenclaw could only smile wider and deactivate her mouthguard. Without shame, she showed him her angelic smile. It wasn’t a sly grin, or a fake smile. It was a genuine soft smile. At the sudden twirl, it became a warm laugh before it became a small chuckle at being dipped. Her servo met the side of his mask while her forehead met his. She could only hum happily.

Soundwave was practically vibrating in happiness, his slender fingers holding her up effortlessly. He pulled her up again, and began his gentle sway.

When they started over with the gentle dancing, Goldenclaw leaned her head on Soundwave’s chest. She could hear his spark and smiled at its rhythm. The song continued to play, but she sighed in a mesmerized way. “This song reminds me of a song humans played. It’s nothing compared to our melodies but.....it’s equally sweet.” She murmured, before beginning to sing.

Soundwave stopped when she began to sing, then twirled her once again, but gently this time. He began to dance for real, syncing perfectly with the music.

She didn’t falter in singing, even when he twirled her around. Her voice synced so perfectly with Soundwave’s dancing. It still surprised her that he showed such affection towards her. For a second, Goldenclaw believed this was too good to be reality, but everything told her it was real. Her voice, his dance, and the EM field of affection. It was real.

He danced to her side, pulling her back into his chest. Soundwave suddenly lifted her up, carrying her bridal style. He was unable to voice his affections, so extreme measures were necessary. As he nuzzled her shoulders, a group of Cons approached the break room.

Soundwave carefully sat her down on the table, but the Cons has walked in on time to see the communications officer towering over her, unnaturally close. 

“Are we, uh, interrupting something?” Knockout questioned awkwardly, pointing at the two of them. “Because...we can leave...if you two need some privacy.”

“No no. Soundwave has just....given me tips to make my aim better.” Goldenclaw lied easily, glancing from Knockout to her dancing partner. Nobody could see it, but Soundwave could feel that she was smiling at him. “I was just about to leave and test his theories out.” She excused herself, but glanced back to look at him for a period of time.

Soundwave watched her leave, smiling fondly behind his mask. He returned to his berth, but felt his faceplate heat as he thought of GoldenClaw. 

Back in break room, Crossblade stepped out from behind Knockout, holding out her hand like she was waiting for something. Knockout growled, but shoved a few medical tools into her palm. She slipped the tools into her subspace, grinning. 

“Told ya they liked each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> :p


End file.
